


A Monster of His Own

by AmandeBw



Series: Or How Hannibal is Will's Monster [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Will has always been scared of his monsters, but now there's not much for him to be scared of... He knows the scariest monster out there will protect him.





	A Monster of His Own

Will had always feared his monsters, bet they real or a side-effect of his encephalitis. But after being with Hannibal for three years, Will knew he had nothing to fear. He had, after all, the worst monster of all as his protector. And he knew that his lover would protect him until his last breath. The good doctor was nothing short of possessive.  
So when people insulted him, calling him a gold-digger or a slut he didn’t pay them any attention. He fully knew that by the end of the month they’d be dead and their flesh in his plate. That’s why when serial killers became infatuated with him -Will wondered, was he a magnet for murderers?- he knew that before the idiots would never even reach him before Hannibal tore them into shreds. Just like when the nightmares came, haunting him, he knew that Hannibal would wake him up and take care of him, sending him back to a peaceful sleep.  
But even knowing this, Will never told a soul. Not good old Jack, who would arrest his love without a thought, not sweet Alana, who would urge him to run and tell Jack, and not even his protector, who would lock him up for weeks until he Will could convince him of his faithfulness.  
So Will had never expected someone to be able to kidnap him. But the man hadn’t taken him because of who he was just how he looked, resulting in him not popping up on either the FBI’s radar or Hannibal’s… Will almost pitied the man for what Hannibal would do to him when he found them. His possessive lover would delight in torturing the man for weeks for even daring to touch him. Really, wannabe rapist/stalkers should do their research a bit more.  
That’s why he wasn’t all that surprise when on the very day he was dragged to the man’s home, Hannibal arrived mere hours later to his cell, dragging his kidnapper -who looked as if a wolf had mauled him- and covered in blood -Will very much doubted that any of the blood actually belonged to him.  
Will could only looked at his cannibalistic lover before he said, with contempt in his voice, “I love you but there’s no way we’re eating him. His flesh isn’t even good enough to serve as dog food.” Hannibal just stared at him, shocked -and that wasn’t something you saw everyday- before his gaze turned into his usual fond one and he replied, “Of course my dear Will, I’d never dare to feed you such trash.”  
The End


End file.
